Just What He Needed
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry left after his fourth year. Seeing someone die, his parents killer coming back, and being abandoned by his friends messes with one's sanity. Since he is an adult he leaves Britain and finally has a normal life with people who care about him. Dumbledore bashing. Ron and Hermione Bashing.


**Just What He Needed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry)

Harry was working in the garden. If one were to observe him they would see the bags under his eyes. He was barely sleeping. Between his nightmares about Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth he was having trouble sleeping through the night. Usually after having a nightmare the teen couldn't fall back to sleep and if he didn't fall asleep after an hour he got out of bed. He would either do homework or read.

It didn't help that he hadn't heard from his friends since summer began. He had called Hermione's house and learned that she wasn't there. The headmaster had went over before school ended and explained that a mad man was after Harry and they wanted to keep her safe. She would be staying with the Weasleys. He then called Dobby and the house elf told him what happened. It pissed him off.

The man had told Ron and Hermione to not contact Harry. He went around to everyone he knew who sent Harry letters and told them not to because it could lead Voldemort to him. That's not what pissed him off. No what did was that Dumbledore told Hermione and Ron something else. He told them that he needed Harry more vulnerable so that he would depend on not only his friends more but also the headmaster more. They agreed.

'Guess they weren't actually my friends.' He thought.

Harry didn't know why he was surprised. The two usually abandoned him when he needed them most. Luckily the Dursleys left him alone. The thought of a deranged godfather kept them from physically punishing him and he was allowed to eat.

An owl flew over to him. It dropped a letter off before it flew away. Harry picked the letter up, opened it up, and read the contents. To his shock it was from the bank. Thanks to the tournament he was a legal adult and they wanted to speak with him.

"Someone sent me a blank letter? Seriously?" He asked just in case his guard was awake. "Tsk."

He threw the envelope away after hiding the letter in his pants. He made sure to keep his back to the area the guard had been not so skillfully hiding. The letter was a port-key so he kept it. Harry knew that Doge was his guard. The man wasn't that observant and usually slept when he was on duty. The teen went back to gardening. He cleaned up when he was finished and glanced towards the guard. He was sleeping.

He entered the house and went to his room. Harry took out his wand. Since he was legally an adult he was allowed to use magic. He packed his things away and shrunk his trunk. He did the same with Hedwig's cage. He put them into his pocket. He took out the letter and spoke the password. He disappeared and reappeared at the bank. He was in a private room.

"Good you have arrived." The goblin said.

"Um hi." He greeted awkwardly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I'm Razorclaw, the Potter's account manager." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

The goblin was shocked by the fact the teen meant that. He coughed before he continued on. Maybe Griphook wasn't lying about the boy being different. Time would tell.

"Now that you are legally an adult you shall take over control of your vaults." He said.

"Vaults?" Harry asked in confusion. "I thought I only had one."

"You don't know?" It was Razorclaw's turn to be confused.

"No." He shook his head.

"Dumbledore never told you about your vaults?" He asked.

Had Harry known anything about the wizarding world he would have realized the goblin had just disrespected the headmaster. He didn't call him Lord Dumbledore, just Dumbledore. No goblins respected the man. He was a liar. He had promised to get them more rights and they found that he did the opposite. They wished they were allowed to refuse the man from using the bank but he had yet to break their laws. They were waiting patiently.

"No. Why would he?" The raven haired child asked not liking where this was going.

"He was your magical guardian." He informed him.

"He is? What's that?" He asked. 'I have a suspicion and I don't like it at all.'

Razorclaw realized the situation. He explained what a magical guardian was before he took out a cauldron, a dagger, a vial, and a scroll. He looked at the soon to be lord.

"Let's do a blood test. I want to make sure Dumbledore hasn't done anything." He said.

"Okay." Harry was pale from the thought.

The goblin instructed him on what to do. He poured the potion onto the cauldron as Harry made a small cut on his finger. He let three drop into the potion before healing the cut. The potion turned red and it was poured onto the scroll. Words appeared and Razorclaw read them. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. There are no spells or potions." He informed the teen.

"Did he steal from me?" He asked.

"No. Only family members can access the vaults. The only way he could, would be if you willed them to him and then died." He assured.

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"Indeed. Now for the bad news." Razorclaw gave him a serious look.

"Bad news?" He asked in worry.

"Yes. You are a horcrux." He explained what that was.

"I have a piece of the dark lord's soul in me?" He asked looking green.

"Yes. Come with me and I shall have it removed." The goblin told him.

"Okay." He wanted the soul piece out as soon as possible.

Razorclaw removed the soul piece and destroyed it. He was lucky it didn't intertwine with his soul or else it would have been impossible to remove. Afterwards they talked. Harry gained his lord rings. A plan was then made.


End file.
